1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rake for raking leaves and other loose debris, the rake being usable in either a pulling or pushing mode of operation.
Normally, a raking operation involves pulling the rake toward the user. There are occasions, however, when it may be desirable and easier to push the debris away from the user in a shoveling or brushing type of operation. This invention provides both modes of operation in the alternative, merely by rotating the handle 180 degrees whereby one of two sets of teeth are placed in position to either push or pull the leaves and other debris as desired.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Rakes having two sets of teeth are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,745 issued to George A. Swineford and Homer S. Lerch on Oct. 5, 1926, U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,394 issued to Sverre Johan Steensen on Apr. 5, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,574 issued to William C. R. Heckner on May 29, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,780 issued to David X. Phillips on Dec. 20, 1988 are representative examples of rakes having two sets of teeth. Each of the above-identified rakes are designed to be pulled towards the user regardless of the set of teeth selected to be operative.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,735 issued to Chaucey W. Smith and Clarence M. Lamb on Sep. 11, 1917 discloses a rake designed to be operative by pulling or pushing, with only one set of teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,740 issued to Ung L. Lee on Feb. 24, 1987 discloses a reversible rake which may be pushed along the ground on a bearing member or reversed and used in a more conventional pulling mode. The tines or teeth are disclosed to have bent ends which are used in the pushing mode, while the opposite ends are straight, designed to be used in a pulling mode. As an alternative embodiment (see FIG. 8), Lee substitutes a scraper member for the portion of the tines used for the pushing mode.